Dragon Ball: Universal Chaos
'''Dragon Ball: Universal Chaos '''is a video game released for the Playstation 3, the Wii U and Xbox-360. The gameplay is very similar to the Raging Blast and Budokai Tenkaichi series, with the luck events of Ultimate Tenkaichi gone. Modes *Story Mode - The story mode covers all the sagas in the Dragon Ball Universe: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, movies and specials, (E.g, Tree of Might and Episode of Bardock). The game will have special segways inbetween the fights by pressing a button on the controller, which will make the mission follow the original story (Vegeta firing his Galick Gun at Goku in Saiyan Saga, etc). If you fail the mission, a special cutscene will play depending on the battle, and a breif scroll will appear telling the player what has happened because they lost the battle and one picture to show this (E.g, After Cell blows up the planet and the Z Fighters with it, he visites many more planets, and destroys them all, until he is the only being in the galaxy, the perfect being!) After beating the story mode for the first time, you will have the "Free Battle" option, which means, if you have a character which can transform, you can transform into a form which they did not have at the time, such as SSJ4 Goku vs. Cell in Cell Games). There is also a exploration mode in the story, which means you can hop onto a Spaceship during an exploration bit inbetween battles and search the Galaxy, coming across planets like M-2 or New Namek, and interact with certain characters in these planets. In the exploration scenes, you can encounter sub-stories, which can also have their own consequences and prizes too. *Creation Mode - In this mode, you can create your own character, with these options. You can make them either male or female, change their height, weight (To make characters obese or muscular), their skin, hair, costume, accessory, and eye color. Any type of species if avaliable to choose, such as Namekian, Android, Majin, Human, Saiyan, Tuffle, dog like or cat like humanoids, and more. There are tons of different types of clothes you can use, and tons of accessories (E.g, Earrings, arm guards, rings, etc). They can have any move in the game from any character, unless it just belongs to say an Android, such as Hell's Flash. You can create up to 30 heroes/villains, and each villain/hero can fuse with another when you customize what their fusion will look like, with the game giving you options on what the fused name will be depending on your two characters names, or just manually make your own name for the fusion. When you get to the story section of the creation mode, you can either pick a hero or villain side, and then decide which faction you will work for, or either be neutral, and work for nobody. (Story will be updated soon) *Customization options - You can customize the characters to have four different Super Attacks, and one ultimate attack, including rushes, beams, power ups, etc. In the game, you can also fuse any existing two beam moves together to make a new one (x20 Kaio-ken Final Flash, etc). You can do the same thing with two rush attacks. Many items which can improve attacks, change stats, and change aura still exist, with much more variety (Such as a combination of auras). *You can also collect hidden Dragon Balls in the story, which will summon one of the dragons, and make a wish to unlock extras such as pictures from the franchise, interviews with Akira Toriyama and other people involved in the franchise, and what if animations *Online - You can fight opponents online with characters or your custom characters, and choose a ranked or player match, a world tournament mode, and team ups, where you team up with another online player to take on two other players in one match. *Mini-Games - Also placed in the story mode, the game includes mini-games, such as dodging a characters attack, button sequence games, chase sequences, a punch machine mini-game, similar to RB1's mini-game, a battle tower, with stronger opponents each time, timed matches, a quiz-type mini game avaliable after beating all of story mode, which will see how much you know about the franchise, and after beating the quiz, you can unlock more items for customization, more pictures, and more animations. Stages #Wasteland (Area where Nappa was fought) #World Martial Arts Tournament stage (Old stage and new DBZ stage) (With night, and day options) #Rocky Wasteland (Where Vegeta and Goku fought) #Planet Namek #Ruined Planet Namek #Planet Yadrat #Planet Vegeta #Above Planet Vegeta (Frieza's Spaceship) #Planet Plant (Episode of Bardock) #Mount Paozu #Kame House #Ox-King's castle #Training Island (Where Roshi trained Goku and Krillin) #West City #Ginger City #Cell Games #Islands #Hyperbolic Time Chamber #Kami's Lookout #Babidi's Spaceship (Options to go lower thorugh the spaceship is avaliable) #Dr. Gero's Lab #King Kai's Planet #Hell #Snake Way (You can fly around Snake Way, and enter Princess Snake's palace) #Heaven #Cave #King Furry's Castle #Ruined City #Highlands #Glacier #Fortuneteller Baba's palace #Devil's Toilet #Super Buu's stomach #Supreme Kai's planet #Jaguar's island #Planet M-2 #Dr. Myuu's Lab #Planet Tuffle (The one Baby makes with the Black Star Dragon Balls) #New Namek #Big Gete Star #Fake Planet Vegeta (The one in Broly the LSSJ) #Space (No ground, just flight. Near Earth, where if a beam is correctly fired, can destroy Earth, with a small cutscene) #Mutaito's Training Grounds #Yajirobe's Prairie #The Sky (Much higher than any land, but not into space, for people who just want an all air battle) #Fake Planet Namek (In the filler episodes) #Other World Martial Arts Tournament #Beehay #Imecka #Monmaasu #Planet Luud #Rudeeze #Pital #Tigere #Cretaceous #Polaris #Planet Kaishin Playable Characters *Kid Goku (Dragon Ball, w/ Great Ape transformation) (Two costumes avaliable, original blue outfit and orange outfit *Grandpa Gohan (Halo and mask optional) *Kid Krillin *Yamcha (DB/Z/GT outfits avaliable) *Kid Chi Chi *Pilaf in Pilaf Machine *Shu in Machine *Mai in Machine *Pilaf Machine Fusion *Master Roshi (50% power and Max Power also) *Giran *Nam *Ranfan *Bacterian *Colonel Silver *Major Metallitron *Android 8 *Ninja Murasaki *General White *General Blue *Arale *Suppaman *Staff Officer Black w/ RRA robot *Mercenary Tao *Hasky *Colonel Violet *Fangs the Vampire *Invisible Man *Spike the Devilman *Tien Shinhan *Chiaotzu *Master Shen *King Chappa *Man-Wolf *Tambourine *Yajirobe *Cymbal *King Piccolo (Old and Young) *Drum *Mr. Popo *Adult Chi Chi *Kami (w/Hero) *Adult Goku (w/Kaioken, SS1, SS2, SS3, SS4) *Adult Krillin (w/Unlock potential) *Piccolo Jr. (W/giant Namek form, Super Namek fusion) *Raditz (w/Great Ape) *Kid Gohan (w/Great Ape, rage mode) *King Kai *Nappa (w/Great Ape) *Vegeta (Scouter) *Bardock (w/ Great Ape and Super Saiyan) *Tora (w/Great Ape) *Fasha (w/Great Ape) *Borgos (w/Great Ape) *Shugesh (w/Great Ape) *Dodoria *Zarbon (w/Post transformation) *Frieza (All forms, w/ Mecha Form, Majin from Budokai 2, and updated Mecha form from Super DragonBall Z) *Nail *Moori *Cui *Appule *Frieza Soldier (Any race shown avaliable in costumes, voices change also) *Ginyu *Recoome *Jeice *Burter *Guldo *King Cold *Cooler (4th, 5th forms, 1st, 2nd, 3rd forms introduced in game, exclusively desgined by Akira Toriyama) *Neiz *Doore *Salza *Trunks w/ Sword (w/Super Saiyan) *Android 19 *Dr. Gero *Vegeta (w/Super Saiyan, Super Vegeta, Super Saiyan 2, and added Super Saiyan 3 from RB, and Super Saiyan 4) *Android 16 *Android 17 *Android 18 *Cell (1st, 2nd, Perfect, Buff Perfect, and Super Perfect forms) *Future Trunks (w, Super Saiyan, Ultra Super Saiyan) *Teen Gohan (w/Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Android 13 *Android 14 *Android 15 *Paragus *Broly (w/Super Saiyan, LSSJ) *Paragus Soldier *Dr. Raichi *Hatchiyack (w/Giant and Super form) *Kinkarn *Arbee *Ponkarn *Jiku *Kawazu *Skud *Gure (not Tarble's wife) *Pikkon (Halo optional) *Tapkar *Torbie *Froug *Caterpie *Papoi *Zangya *Bido *Bujin *Kogu *Bojack (w/Transformation) *Goten (w/Super Saiyan) *Trunks (w/Super Saiyan) *Adult Gohan (w/Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Ultimate form) *Videl *Mr. Satan (Hercule) *Supreme Kai (w/Kibito Kai fusion) *Kibito (w/Kibito Kai fusion) *Spopovich *Yamu *Bio - Broly *Babidi *Pui Pui *Yakon (w/Light absorbing ability for healing purposes in game in sunlit areas) *Dabura *Majin Vegeta (w/base, Super Saiyan options, Super Saiyan 2 ) *Majin Buu (w, Raging mode, rises from holes in head) *Gotenks (w/Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2 form, Super Saiyan 3) *Evil Buu *Super Buu transformation, Piccolo transformation, and Gohan transformation. Any character can be absorbed by Super Buu depending on the opponent by pressing a different button than the regular transform options) *Vegito (w/Super Saiyan. Super Saiyan 2, 3, and 4 options) *Kid Buu *Grand Kai *North Supreme Kai *East Supreme Kai *South Supreme Kai *West Supreme Kai *Lord Slug *Angila *Medematcha *Wings *Gyoshu *Kakuja *Zeeun *Turles *Daiz *Cacao *Amond *Lakasei & Rasin *Dr. Wheelo *Dr. Kochin *Garlic *Garlic Jr. (w/Transformation) *Nicky *Ginger *Sansho *Janemba (w/transformation) *Gogeta (w/Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, SS3 [new, and Super Saiyan 4) *Tapion *Hoi *Hirudegarn (w/Transformation) *Tarble (w/optional Super Saiyan) *Abo (w/Aka fusion) *Kado (w/Kado fusion)